


The Renewal

by Rowanclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Manipulative Harry, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanclaw/pseuds/Rowanclaw
Summary: After Harry gets bored destroying the present with Draco and Neville, he sets his eyes on his past. After Harry travels back in time, he starts to fix everything that went wrong before, and maybe, just maybe, find a little love along the way.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Aurora Sinistra, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones, Susan Bones/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.  
> One day though, one day...
> 
> This is going to be my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten Chapter 1 is finally up! I expected this to go up a little earlier, but a couple things came up and I pushed it back to today. Things have changed for The Renewal. I hope that you guys enjoy it. I wanted the story to be darker than it originally was. I think that this is a good foundation to start on. As always, I hope you enjoy!

Today was the day. Finally, after over eight months of hard work, four years of planning and preparation, and many things going wrong, it was here. 

The plan was simple in theory. We use magic to make a portal through time and space into an alternate universe that is the most like ours. When I got there, I would fix everything that went wrong in the past.

In the room that I am currently in, there are 3 people.

There is me, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Man Who Won, and, most recently, the Dark Lord Erebus. Then there was Neville Longbottom, one of my two best friends. He is the Dark Lord Khonsu. The third was Draco Malfoy, my other best friend. He was the Dark Lord Araphel. We 3 worked together to bring destruction and carnage to the universe.

They were not going to be going where I was, though. They had to stay to rule this universe

Neville has changed the most from Hogwarts. He was always rather nervous and unsure of himself and where he fit in. Now, he is a ruler of the world, so he has gotten over those little problems.

I said, “ So this is it. I'm going to a different timeline, guys. Now, remind me, what am I going to do when I get there?” 

Neville said “So you're going to wake up in your old body. My team and I have done extensive research so that you arrive in a timeline that is the closest and the most like the one that we have, but every timeline is different, so there might be subtle differences. In the one you are going to now, the female population outweighs the male population 2:1. So there will be a lot more women than men in this timeline. Luckily, there is still a male you, me, and Draco in that timeline.” 

“So I wake up in my old body and…? ” said Harry, making a ‘go on’ gesture with his hand, smirking a bit. 

Neville blushed and said “Oh yeah, sorry. So you are going to wake up in your old body, then you do what you have to do with the Dursleys,” here he had a disgusted face “ and then you shift to Diagon Alley, right in front of Gringotts, after morphing obviously, so you don't look like a child apparating. 

Every time I think about morphing, I remember the first time we found out we were Metamorphagi. I smirk just thinking about it. 

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face, I know what you're thinking about, asshole," said Neville heatedly with not a little bit of embarrassment. "You too, Draco!" He added when he looked at him for support.

Me and Draco both started sniggering at the look on his face.

"Anyway," Neville said to change the subject, "You then go to Knockturn Alley and get all the books that we destroyed when we bombed Diagon Alley.” 

We all smirked and indulged in those memories for a few seconds until we shook their heads and got back to reality. 

Neville said “So anyway, you get books, go back to Diagon Alley after you morph back to a child and get clothes and books for school. You then go to Gringotts and see what your heritage is. You know, we should have done that before we destroyed Gringotts, but you know when we get in THAT place, we can’t stop, can we?”

“So then what?” I asked. 

“Then you come back outside and see what to do from there based on what they told you.” 

“Should I hold back my magic? You know, so Dumbledore doesn’t suspect anything,” I asked.

“Nah, where's the fun in that?” Draco said, smirking widely. Neville and I returned that smirk at full force.

“So, what Hogwarts house should I be in? I know I want to be Slytherin, but I don't want to attract attention,” I asked.

“I was thinking of a neutral Ravenclaw. That way, you're not in Gryffindor or Slytherin, but you are also not in Hufflepuff where no one will take you seriously. Also, the Potters have a reasonable amount of Ravenclaws in their families, so it won’t look strange if you are in that house.”

“I'm down with that. I think that's all my questions.”

I pulled Neville into a bro hug. Neville hugged back and said, "Good bye, and good riddance," even though he had tears in his eyes. I then hugged Draco. He didn't say anything, but that's because there is so much he wants to say, and he knows that if he starts, then he can't stop. 

We were on a time crunch you see, and if I didn't go in the next five minutes, then I would have to wait for another year for the next winter solstice when dark and ancient magic was strongest and they had the best chance of punching through.

“I'm going to miss you guys," I said after Draco let go, his eyes glassy.

I walked over to the button 

“Okay, t-minus ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… zero,” an automated voice counted. 

I pressed the button, opening a space-like portal in midair. It seemed to be sucking everything into it, myself included. 

I muttered, “Holy shit that's cool!” while Neville and Draco just stared blankly at it. It worked! Fuck yeah!

I walked up to it, while Neville said “Careful, we’re not positive that it works like it's supposed to.”

I turned around and said, "I'm going to miss you guys. these past ten years have been the best of my life."

"Same here," they both said.

I turned back and took a deep breath. Then I took a step. Then another. Then another. 

'Fuck, do I want to do this? What if something goes wrong?' I thought.

Draco called out, "You've thought about this for the past 5 years, just do it."

I realized that I wasn't moving anymore. I was frozen in indecision. I realized Draco was right though. 

I started moving again, slowly but surely. 

I put my hand up to the portal. The portal was so hot on my skin, almost blistering it. I slowly pushed my hand in it.

All I felt was intense pain. I was expecting it, however, so I was able to squeeze my scream of pain into a groan. 

I pulled it back and look at my hand. The skin was gone. all I saw was blood and muscle. The portal seemed to destroy a body to release the soul, but before it could go to the underworld, the portal grabbed it and pulled it to where ever it wanted to go.

I knew that if I didn't keep going though, I would probably lose courage and not do it.

I decided to do it quickly, to not extend it longer than it needed to be.

I took a step back, the ran forward, straight into the portal.

Then everything went black.


	2. update

I have posted chapter 1!

This chapter will not be here for long, probably for only a week or so until I'm confident in chapter 2. 

its mainly to get this on the recently updated page, because I only edited chapter 1 and deleted the rest of the chapter, which isn't updated in AO3's eyes.

I would like to here how you feel about this new path in this story though. if you want to say anything, just write a comment, I read all of them.

well, I will be going now, I hope you enjoyed this rewrite, and I will see you later

Rowanclaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fanfiction, so I would love some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. 
> 
> Bye, and thanks for reading! 
> 
> rowanclaw


End file.
